


Adorable Iwa-chan

by Karasuyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, College AU, Fluff, M/M, everyone wants to know about oikawas mystery girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasuyes/pseuds/Karasuyes
Summary: “Sorry ladies, my heart belongs to another. My sweet sweet Iwa-chan couldn’t bear to see me with anyone else.” He clutched his hands to his heart dramatically eyes wide, sighing like a love struck fool.“I hope this Iwa-chan realises how lucky she is.” One of the girls sighed.___________People want to know what Oikawa’s mystery girlfriend looks like. They’re not expecting who turns up.





	Adorable Iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this kind of got away with me whoops. This is the first fic I’ve written in 6 years so it kinda feels like my first fic! I hope you enjoy this college iwaoi nonsense. This was inspired by a post that I can no longer find :((( Also ty to my dear dear friend Alice for betaing this work for me <4  
EDIT: tyvm to Xev for their kind comments and linking me to the original post! Unfortunately the tumblr user deactivated but here it is on Pinterest:  
https://pin.it/dpesl75ebiqn2i

The team was sick of hearing about Iwa-chan. Only in part because they were jealous. This first year comes sauntering in, none of the nervousness of the other kouhais, not that they could see anyway. He already had girls flocking to their practices by his second week on the team. He had this infuriating, grating arrogance and it was made almost worse by the fact that he actually had the skills to back it up. 

So in summary; he was attractive, talented and annoying. But the most annoying of all was how often he’d talk about his darling Iwa-chan. 

“Sorry ladies, my heart belongs to another. My sweet sweet Iwa-chan couldn’t bear to see me with anyone else.” He clutched his hands to his heart dramatically eyes wide, sighing like a love struck fool. “But please, don’t let that stop you from enjoying the views at our matches.” He winked and strolled a way with a delicate wave and a kiss blown towards his adoring fans. 

“I hope this Iwa-chan realises how lucky she is.” One of the girls sighed, her eyes glassy as she watched Oikawa walk away. 

“I’m not sure my heart can handle seeing them together, I hope she doesn’t come to visit.” 

“I wonder what she looks like?”

“Gorgeous probably.”

“Definitely.”

“Long blonde hair, like an idol.”

“Long legs.”

“Skinny.”

“Big eyes.”

“Small face.”

“Big boobs.”

Some of the girls gasped. “What? You know I’m right.” There was a pause before they all sighed in agreement as they made their way to the seats on the balcony to watch practice from. 

•••

“So what’s this Iwa-chan like then?” The whole team had been wondering but too awkward to ask. They all tried to underplay their interest as they turned in unison to look at Oikawa. Most people would shrink under that collective gaze but he seemed to stand even taller. 

“Well.” Oikawa tilted his head in thought. “Adorable. Iwa-chan always comes to support me at matches even though we can’t play together. 

Once, when I had a fever, I had to take a week off school and I thought I was going to have to spend the whole week being sad and lonely. 

I had only been at home for half a day and I was already dreading the rest of the week. I hate missing practice so I was becoming a depressed blob. Well not a blob, I’m too handsome for that but you get the idea.” 

Over half the teams eyes were rolling. Oikawa either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

“I heard someone knocking at the front door but I wasn’t in the mood to see anyone so ignored it. Then suddenly my window was rattling.” 

His eyes widen at the memory. One hand on his heart and one to his forehead to add some dramatic flare. 

“I thought ‘Oh no, this is it! The aliens have finally realised I’m the perfect human specimen and they’ve come to abduct me!’” 

A few of the guys began snickering which was met with glares from Oikawa. 

“Anyway, it wasn’t aliens. Instead when I turn over in bed, shrieking and petrified, I’m met with the beautiful face of an angel. Iwa-chan had climbed through my window to bring me medicine, rice porridge and my favourite movies because Iwa-chan knew I got sad and lonely when I was ill. 

By the end of the year we had the exact same attendance because if one of us was ill the other would always take the day off as well.”

No one wanted to admit that story had been quite cute. Someone coughed awkwardly and it seemed to snap the rest of them out of their dazed expressions. 

“Well.” The captain, Yuto, said. “That’s enough gossiping for today, let’s start with laps.” There was a chorus of groans. 

Yuto took off first, leading the team through the laps alongside Takahashi, his vice captain. 

“I wonder what she looks like though?” Takahashi said under his breath. 

“Who knows.” Yuto pumped his legs faster hoping to escape the conversation so no one on the team would notice the faint blush on his cheeks from how adorable that story had been. 

•••

“I miss you.” Oikawa had his phone clutched to the left side of his face with his other hand covering his free ear to block the sound of squeaking shoes on the gym floor and the shouts of the players. 

“Mean Iwa-chan! I try and express my undying love for you and you throw it back in my face.” Oikawa was scuffing his foot on the floor and whining like a child before he came to a halt, stock-still. It was like a sudden shock went up his spine as his body froze, red began to creep up his neck and brush the tips of his ears. 

“I love you too.” He mumbled, eyes back on the ground. 

“I can’t wait to see you at the match!” He nodded into the phone enthusiastically even though the other participant in the conversation obviously couldn’t see. “Uhuh.” He hummed, a soft smile tugging at his lips, so different from his usual cocky grin. 

“I’ll come to see you play against another team soon.” He promised. His eyebrows pinched together. “Stop saying that! I don’t care about how successful your team is, you know I love watching you play.” Pause. “Well yes it is partly because of how your arms look but... ok and your ass but that’s besides the point.” The spluttering surprise of one of his teammates startled Oikawa back to his surroundings and the realisation that the rest of the team had finally made their way to the gym and were about to start the warm up. 

“Sorry Iwa-chan I’ve got to go now. Love you, bye.” He quickly hung up and tried not to look embarrassed as he rushed to join his teammates in the circle and start stretching. 

“So,” Yakamura, one of his fellow first years said to Oikawa, “your better half plays volleyball too?” He had a teasing smirk on his face. He was one of Oikawa’s closer teammates after these three weeks, maybe almost a friend. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa sighed. “I miss setting for Iwa-chan.” He grumbled and flopped his arms down dramatically to touch his toes. 

‘Mixed volleyball?’ Takahashi mouthed at Yakamura from across the circle. Yakamura shrugged. This Iwa-chan sounded like quite the girl. 

•••

Takahashi and Yuto looked over to where Oikawa and their coach were talking in the corner and had been for quite a while. Oikawa’s head was hung low and the coach had a soft understanding smile on his face. Oikawa’s shoulders were scrunched to match his clenched fists. 

“What do you think that’s about?” Yuto turned to mumble, trying to make his staring less obvious at he absent-mindedly span the volley back he held. 

“Hmm. I don’t know but he looks upset. Maybe we should take him out for a meal tonight? It’s about time we treated the first years anyway.”

They turned towards each other and nodded determinedly. They jumped apart when they finally noticed Oikawa was mere feet away from them. He didn’t seem to have noticed their conversation. 

“Sorry captain, I’m going to have to sit this one out.” Oikawa had a smile stretched across his face but it looked a little forced. Takahashi pushed Yuto’s jaw closed with a clicking noise. He turned to Oikawa with an overly casual air about him. They were obviously both shocked. It had only been a month but everyone knew Oikawa would rather die than miss practice. 

“What’s this about then? I thought volleyball was your life blood.” Takahashi tried to lighten the mood and was rewarded with a humoured smile from Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan noticed that I was limping slightly when we Skyped yesterday and has ordered me to take a day off.” He sighed but his smile suddenly seemed a little more genuine. 

“The things we do for those we love eh? Anyway my darling is right, I went to the physical therapist and they said one or two days rest for my knee should be enough and that I need to avoid overworking myself again.” 

He looked down at where his fingers fiddled with the hem of his brace. His teammates eyes followed the path but snapped back to meet his as he continued. “I’ll still take part in the stretches though, and I can toss for spike practice so that’s why I’m in my uniform. Sorry, I didn’t mean to talk so much. Anyway, I’ll leave you be, better start stretching.”

He brushed his hair back and he was back to his usual smarmy self. They both turned to watch as he half skipped away but seemed to realise that was a bad idea and settled for a confident stride with a bounce in his step. 

“I’ve told him sit out of practice 10 times already.” Yuto was slackjawed. 

“But I swear he’s been at every practice so far?” Takahashi’s face scrunched in confusion, trying to recall an absent Oikawa. 

“Exactly.”

They turned to look at each other. 

“This Iwa-chan is a force to be reckoned with.” Yuto nodded in agreement. 

“I bet she’s sexy.” Takahashi said with a very serious face. Yuto seemed to choke on air before he elbowed Takahashi in the stomach and ran off to the centre of the gym to lead warm up. 

“Hey!” Takahashi’s disgruntled call echoed behind him. A small smile overtook Yuto’s face before he shook it off. 

“Ok!” He called, back in full captain mode. “Time for warm up!”

•••

The locker room was full of not-yet-sweaty young men as the team all got changed. It was one of the teams first official matches of the year and would be Oikawa and some of the other first year’s debut as members of the lineup. Oikawa would finally be in the starting lineup. Although most first years wouldn’t consider two months into their college career “finally”. 

Everyone was a little nervous but they didn’t want to show it since the team they were up against wasn’t meant to be particularly strong so the conversation was kept lighthearted. 

“So which do you prefer captain, cute or sexy?” Takahashi waggled his eyebrows and shot a mischievous look at Yuto who immediately burned a fierce red and seemed to be almost hyperventilating as he struggled to come up with words. 

Oikawa dramatically stepped in and saved the day, in other words he made himself the centre of attention. “Why choose?” He laughed airily. “Right captain?” His smirk resulted in an even more vivid red flushing their captains face. “My Iwa-chan is cute and sexy.” He bounced off with his chin up back to his locker to continue getting changed. 

Yuto feared that now Oikawa had left they would continue to question him but he was saved. 

Yakamura wolf whistled. “Hey Oikawa isn’t your wifey making an appearance at today’s match?” Catcalls erupted around the room and Oikawa looked down in a miserable attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled, biting his lip to conceal the small smile that had settled on them. Somehow the catcalls got even louder. 

“I wish I had a cutie to come support me at my matches.” Takahashi sighed and Yuto who had finally returned to a normal human colour began to redden again at this talk. A few people laughed at Takahashi’s dramatics, Oikawa loudest of all. 

“I’m not sure support is quite the right word.” Oikawa laughed. 

“More like whip you into shape eh?” Takahashi laughed back. 

“From what I’ve heard, Oikawa would love to receive a whipping from Iwa-chan.” Yakamura said suggestively instantly clutching his stomach and groaning where Oikawa whipped him with his towel. 

Oikawa cleared his throat. “We have a match to win!” The team cheered as they filed out the changing room and into the gym. 

As captain, Yuto had been leading them out of the locker room with Takahashi standing tall and serious at his side, but this image was ruined when a ridiculously childish squeal sounded from behind them. Suddenly Oikawa was cutting in front of them and running towards the court. Only, he wasn’t running to their warm up area but the other teams. 

“IWA-CHAN!” He cried before flinging himself into bulky arms. The slightly shorter man caught him and seemed to pull him tighter to his chest for a moment but then immediately pushed him aside. 

“You just saw me this morning idiot.” He grumbled, going back to his stretches. Oikawa’s mouth pulled down into an exaggerated pout. 

“But I missed you.” He whined pathetically. 

“Go warm up with your own team trashkawa!” The man barked at Oikawa. 

“Mean Iwa-chan! At least give me a kiss.” Oikawa clasped his hands together, popped one of his feet in the air, closed his eyes and puckered up. He was standing like that, utterly still for a few seconds sneaking one of his eyes open repeatedly to check that Iwa-chan was still there. The slightly shorter man sighed agitatedly but his red neck gave away how flustered he actually was. “Idiot.” He let out under his breath before forcefully grabbing Oikawa by both sides of his face and dragging the surprised screeching man into a brief peck on the lips. 

The rest of the man’s team wolf whistled and he pushed Oikawa away before shouting at them to mind their own business even as his tan face gradually darkened to a nice shade of magenta. 

Oikawa laughed, pleased with himself before spinning the man around and pulling him in for a slightly longer but not a too-deep-to-be-publicly-unacceptable kiss. “Good luck beating us!” He grinned and skipped off. 

The man looked like he wanted to shout something rude after him but was too overwhelmed. 

“Who’s react for warm up?” Oikawa asked, rocking slightly on his heels, a massive grin plastered on his face. He was met with vacant stares from everyone. 

“That’s Iwa-chan?” Yakamura eventually managed on everyone’s behalf after his face regained movement. 

“Yes!” Oikawa said proudly and only then did he seem to take in the shock and surprise on everyone’s faces. “What?” 

“But you said...” Yakamura was looking over at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan’s cute..”

“And sexy.” Takahashi supplied. 

“Yeah” Yakamura agreed vacantly. 

“He is!” Oikawa cries indignantly. 

“We thought Iwa-chan was gonna be some idol looking type girl!” Another member of the team rushed out in one breath. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Well you have to admit he is quite sexy.” Yuto’s eyes widened at what he’d just said. And he scrambled to explain himself to his surprised team. “What?! He’s a good looking guy, it’s not my fault. I have eyes!” At that, some of the previously shocked team nodded and hummed in agreement. 

“I don’t know about cute though, that guy screams manly seme.” Takahashi scratched his chin as he pondered aloud, he focused back on his friends and realised he was reviving similar surprised expressions and some snickers. 

“How do you even know yaoi terms?” Yuto turned an accusing glare to Takahashi.

“How do you?!” Countered Takahashi gradually becoming more flustered. They made eye contact and both quickly looked away from each other, still blushing. 

“Stop using yaoi terms to describe my boyfriend! Plus you don’t know who the seme is so excuse me.” Oikawa crossed his arms and tried his best to look imposing but Yakamura started cackling and then the whole team was giggling. 

“Oikawa, I’m sorry but I would bet a million yen that that guy is not an uke.” Yakamura patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. 

“Why does everyone on this team know so much about yaoi.” Is all Oikawa huffed in reply. 

They eventually dispersed to get on with warm up. 

“Let’s go win this match against Oikawa’s honey bun!” Yakamura shouted. Oikawa rolled his eyes but he was smiling at the rest of the team’s cheers as they marched into the court. 

•••

“That was a surprisingly good match Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was chirping as walked off with Iwaizumi who shortly flicked on the forehead. “Ow, Iwa-chan, such a brute.”

“What do you mean ‘surprisingly’ good trashkawa?” Their echoing voices faded as they walked further down the corridor. 

“Well that was surprising.” Takahashi slung his gym bag across his shoulder and reached out to give Yuto a hand up. 

“I know right.” Yuto chuckled as he accepted his friend's hand and pulled himself to his feet. He had underestimated how strongly Takahashi was going to pull, he stumbled a step to far and they ended up chest to chest. For a split second Yuto glanced at Takahashi’s lisp before they both stepped backwards. He rubbed at the back of his neck and blew out a nervous huff of air that was almost a laugh. 

“To be honest I think I’m more surprised by our teams apparently large BL fan base.” He laughed casually recovering as they fell in step to leave the locker room. 

“Speaking of,” Yuto slid his gaze towards Takahashi as he spoke and then quickly away again, it felt like he was constantly blushing. “I was wondering if you could recommend me some.” He trailed off and when the silence stretched he rolled back his shoulders and stuck out his chest, ‘we die like men’ he thought to himself. 

“I think we should do it over drinks!” He almost shouted , startling Takahashi to a stop. “Just the two of us! As a date!” He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, afraid to look at his friends face. 

Laughter filled his ears and at first he thought it was the cruel kind. Yuto began to crumple up on himself, feelings like a balloon with the helium slowly being let out. 

“I would love to.” Yuto shot back up. 

“Really?” Yuto felt the corners of his mouth stretch up but was abstract floating feelings when he looked at Takahashi’s smirking face and that was all he could focus on. 

“Yeah why else would I agree.” Takahashi rolled his eyes but the smile never left his lips. 

Yuto tried to match the pace “I don’t know, pity for you sad gay captain?”

“Na, happily bisexual vice captains don’t pity sad gay captains.” Yuto’s mouth dropped open. 

“I thought... but you wanted a cutie to support you at matches.” Yuto tried to speak around the newly inflated balloon that seemed to be sitting in his chest. 

“Yeah and where better to get support than from your very own captain.” He leaned forward conspiratorially with a hand next to his mouth. “Plus, I hear the captains pretty cute.”

“I hear the vice captains pretty cute too.”

They slowly leaned towards each other. 

•••

“See I told you!” Oikawa hissed to Iwaizumi from where they were crouched behind a corner in the corridor. 

“Yeah yeah ok, this feels a little creepy now” Iwaizumi whispered back from behind Oikawa. “I’m happy your friends got together but do we have to watch them make out?”

Oikawa sighed but secretly agreed with Iwaizumi so he pulled them to their feet and kept hold of one of Iwaizumi‘s hands. 

As they exited the building Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder aloud, “I can’t believe they thought Iwa-Chan was a girl though.” 

“How the hell did they get that idea?”

“Apparently it’s because I kept saying how cute and sexy you were.”

“You what?!”

“Ow Iwa-chan mean!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaha so there’s that. I hope you enjoyed! That oc ship kinda sprung out of nowhere while I was writing, hope it didn’t distract too much from my faves. Anyway pls kudos and comment any feedback. Catch ya on the flip side.


End file.
